Steamy
by UntouchedElegance
Summary: Persephone takes a bath and hopes to relax after a long day. What she got was much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Is this rushed? Maybe. I'm planning on writing a multi chapter story and I wanted some practice with scenes like this. If this isn't your thing, you don't have to read it. Thank you for all the support!**

* * *

If one were to look down one of the many long corridors in the palace of the Underworld, they would find a woman dragging her feet down the hall. Persephone was very tired. She had spent the entire day in her special garden tending to the plants. It was a task that she assigned herself to every time she returned. She loved taking care of plants down below as she did up above and her garden was always on the top of her list when she returned. That's not to say that it wasn't taken care of when she was away. No, Hades always had some of the shades look after Persephone's garden when she was gone, sometimes tending to a few flowers himself.

Persephone smiled at the thought of the almighty king of the Underworld bending down to brush his fingers against a blooming rose. A pain in her knees suddenly brought her back to reality. All she really wanted to do at the moment was take a hot bath. She was on the verge of collapse when she finally reached the door to her chambers. As she walked across the room, she caught sight of herself in her vanity mirror. She was in her gardening attire and covered from head to toe in soot.

Ah, how she loved her gardening. Getting dirty was something that came with it, unfortunately. That bath was looking really good right about now. Persephone called for her attendants to prepare a bath for her using sweet smelling oils. They obliged. After making sure the water was hot enough for their queen, she was called in and was then left alone.

Persephone slipped out of her gardening gear, put her hair up, and slowly submerged herself into the bath. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, leaning against the edge of the bath as she did. The warmth of the water soothed her aches and the scent of the oils filled her nose with the aroma of flowers. She could feel the stress leaving her body. This was only her second day back in the Underworld and her reunion with Hades was cut short by pressing business he had to attend to. He was still not back yet. An attendant had told her earlier that King Hades sends his apologies, but he was still wrapped up in work. Persephone understood very well that her husband was a busy man but that didn't mean that she didn't miss him.

Oh, how she craved him. Usually when they reunited one of the first things they would do was make love to each other. It was a matter of re-establishing their connection physically and emotionally. They way he touched her drove her absolutely mad. She could not wait to be one with him again. Persephone imagined her mighty king embracing her from behind, groping her breasts and kissing her neck tenderly. She found herself groping her breast in the bath as she got lost in her daydream. The Hades in her daydream was now moving his fingers down south, first brushing her stomach and reaching further until he found her opening. Persephone moved with the Hades in her head, moving her fingers to her own opening, beginning to please herself. She thought of Hades. His body. Those eyes. His fingers swirled and thrusted Persephone's did the same. She felt as if she was going to explode.

That's when she heard the door open and close.

Persephone's head turned so fast she almost snapped her neck. She let out a loud gasp and covered her breast with her arms. When she looked around, however, there was no one there.

"Calisto," she whispered her attendant's name. "Is that you?"

No answer came. She whispered again but there was still no answer. Deciding that there was no one there, Persephone leaned back against the bath. She was still a bit unnerved but was determined to finish her daydream. She closed her eyes. What had she been thinking of again? Ah, yes. Hades with his arms wrapped around her from behind. Those big strong arms holding her delicate frame, shielding her from the universe and all its dangers. She thought of his kisses on her head, her cheek, her jaw, and her neck. Despite the warmth of the bath, Persephone could practically feel the chills that came along with his kisses. She could swear she could feel his hands gently massaging her breasts. It felt too real.

Persephone opened her eye and found that she was not alone in her bath. She was no longer leaning against the edge. Instead she was leaning against another body. She froze, but soon relaxed when she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Did you miss me, little flower?"

Persephone turned around and came face to face with Hades. They stared into each other's eyes. It was Hades who broke the silence. "My dear, I am very sorry that I could not see you earlier but-"

"When did you get in here?" Persephone cut him off. "Did you sneak in here not that long ago? Did you open the door and shut it very fast, almost as if you didn't want me to know you were here?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Hades stared at her for a minute before replying. "Yes, that was me. I used my helm to render me invisible. I wanted to surprise you. I was planning on giving you my undivided attention, but it seemed as if you were quite busy giving attention to yourself." He grinned when he said that, as if her pleasuring herself excited him.

"Care to let me please you now, darling?" At his words, Persephone threw her arms around her husband, crushing her lips against his. His beard tickled her lips as he gladly returned her kiss, crushing her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, parting her mouth so their tongues could wrestle. She moaned in to his mouth as she felt his erection rub against her inner thigh. She pulled away just long enough to whisper in his ear.

"Take me, my king." That was all he needed to hear. Hades gripped his beloved's hips firmly and guided her on to his length. Persephone gasped and moaned. She had laid with her love many times but had still not gotten used to how she felt when they were connected. She hid her face in his neck, giving him light kisses. He let out a growl and thrusted into her while he held her in place. Persephone let out little moans and breaths. They came out quicker and shorter as Hades sped up in his thrusts. There came a point where he could take no more and he released inside her.

They stayed like that for a while. Persephone snuggled into her king's neck as he stroked her hair and kissed her head. They were both very tired. Hades lifted her out of the water and brought them to their large bed. He sat Persephone down and went to get towels to dry them off. After he and his queen were both dry, Hades reached out and pulled Persephone close to him. She fell asleep before him. He stayed awake a little longer, letting his eyes drink her in. He felt so bad that he couldn't be with her until now. She was more precious to him than the many jewels that littered the caverns of the Underworld. She was light in the darkness. Words simply did not describe what he felt for her. Kissing her head one last time, he drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet queen."

The next morning, as Calisto was walking with Persephone, she asked how her bath had gone. Trying not to laugh, Persephone simply answered with, "Steamy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made a part 2 even though it wasn't planned. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hades awoke out of his slumber feeling very well rested. The first thing he notices when he opened his eyes was the lovely sight of his wife laying in his arms. Every morning was a good morning when he woke up to Persephone. She was facing away from him with her back pressed firmly into his front. Hades let himself look upon her bare, sleeping form. Her auburn hair pooled over her pillow and onto part of his nose. When the sun shone on it, it glowed brighter than anything he had ever seen, brighter than the wheel the Ixion spun on. He allowed himself an inhale and was instantly met with the scent of flowers and earth. He lifted his hand and rubbed it on her cheek. He stopped when she let out a mewl of protest.

The hand had left her cheek but found its way down the rest of her body. It down her shoulders and lingered at the side of one of her breasts. Then it continued its journey along her curves until finally ending at her hips. The lord of the dead repeated his action a few more times. His wife was truly hand crafted to be perfect. To Hades, Persephone had no flaws. She was a part of his hear, his world, his very being. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, causing his queen to lightly gasp. He felt her tense and ceased his actions. She turned over in his arms and he was met with two pools of emerald green. They were greener than the grass that grew in Elysium and they shone brighter than the stars in the night sky. He found himself captivated.

Persephone caught him staring and smiled. That was it for Hades. Her smile was all it took for him to melt for her. She knew this, of course. After seeing his awestruck expression, Persephone let out a giggle and quickly kissed the tip of his nose.

"Good morning, my king," she whispered.

"Good morning to you as well, my flower," Hades responded, taking one of her hands and pressing his lips to it. The action made her cheeks turn a rosy hue and it was at that point hat he could no longer contain himself. She was just too irresistible. He leaned forward and caught her lips in a fiery kiss. Persephone was caught off guard at first but soon returned the kiss with equal passion. His hand balled into a fist in her hair, bringing her in closer as their tongues raged war with one another. Persephone cupped his face in her hands and pulled away to look into his eyes. As they stared into each other's eyes, both saw what the other wanted. The lovers needed each other in the worst way.

Hades locked his lips on to Persephone's again, biting her lower lip when he drew away. He turned his attention to her neck where he nibbled and sucked at her ender flesh. Persephone let out a gasp that turned into a moan. This encouraged Hades as he kissed his way down to her breasts. He took one into his mouth while his fingers teased the nipple on the other. When he was finished, he repeated his actions with the other. Persephone placed a hand on the back of his head, running her hand through his hair and letting out soft moans at his actions.

Hades kissed his way down her stomach to her precious folds. He paused only to let her catch her breath before he plunged his tongue inside of her. Persephone's moans were music to his ears as he tasted her, devoured her. In and out his tongue went as she reached her climax, lapping up her essence as it spilled out. But he was not finished yet. No, he intended to indulge in more than just a taste. The king of the Underworld pulled away from his queen's sacred flower and placed himself on top of her with his phallus positioned at her entrance.

Persephone opened her eyes from the intense waves of pleasure she experienced and found her grassy green eyes meeting steel blue. The look on his face said it all, he needed her.

"I love you, Persephone," Hades declared as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too, Hades," Persephone whispered as her mouth parted. Their mouths joined in an explosive kiss. As the two were sucking at each other's lips, Hades pushed inside of the spring goddess, causing her to moan very loudly. Hades had planned on going slow and allowing them both to enjoy the sensations of their love making, but Persephone said something that changed that.

"Hades, my king, please make me yours. Please lay claim to your queen."

Any self-control Hades had in that moment vanished. He stopped his slow gyrations and instead pounded into her as if the Fates had commanded it. Persephone let out mewls, squeaks, and moans that only added fuel to the fire that burned within Hades. His hands gripped her waist as she brushed the back of her hand on the side of his face.

"Ah, Hades. I-I love you."

_Persephone_. It was hard for him to think about anything but her. He buried his face in her neck as he sped up his thrusts. He was close to finishing and wanted to do it in her embrace. He inhaled her sweet, beautiful scent once again and lost himself in her. When he finally finished, he let out a moan himself as she did the same, both declaring the other's name. Spent, and in a state of euphoria, Hades rolled off his wife and took her in his arms. She turned her head to look at him, panting heavily. The goddess was sweating but Hade paid no mind to it. He smiled mischievously at her. When she raised an eyebrow, his smile got even wider.

"Would my queen like a bath to rinse off after making love unapologetically to her lord husband?" Hades asked as he kissed her hand.

Persephone giggled and nodded, allowing Hades to scoop her up and take her to the bath, where things were sure to be steamy all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone was always amazed at how extravagant the gathers on Olympus were. Even as she walked up the steps behind her mother, she could hear the music and sounds of merriment leak out and surround them, filling the night with jubilation. She quickly made her way up the stairs and into the great hall where she was greeted by the other gods.

Hermes quickly made his way over and bowed to Demeter before taking Persephone's hand and kissing it, earning him a playful smack from her. Artemis and Athena waved to her from their place beside Hestia who motioned for her sister and niece to join them. Demeter assured them that she would but first she needed to talk to Zeus lest he be offended not everyone took the time to acknowledge his presence. Demeter turned to her daughter before she left.

"Now, Kore," she began. "Stay with Hestia. You know I don't trust anyone that much around here." Persephone huffed.

"Yes, mother." She answered. "I understand but my name is Persephone, mother. It's been over a century and you still insist on calling me Kore."

Demeter regarded her daughter for a minute before shaking her head. She reached her hand to Persephone's face and ran the back of it down her cheek. "Of course, darling. Do forgive your mother. I am just a bit frazzled at the moment. You know I hate coming to these gatherings."

Persephone nodded. "I know, mother. You should talk to Zeus before he comes looking for you." Demeter kissed her daughter on the forehead before she strode off to find the king of the gods. Persephone could not help but roll her eyes. She could not blame her mother for doting on her only daughter but sometimes the flower goddess thought the goddess of the harvest still treated her as a kore and not as the queen she was.

Persephone went to stand with Hestia as her mother had wished. It was good to see the hearth goddess. She always made a gathering feel like it was whole. A server came by and offered them all a drink. Persephone accepted and took a drink only for her face to scrunch up as the liquid burned its way down her throat. Hestia noticed her expression out of the corner of her eye.

"Not a fan of wine, Persephone?" she inquired. "I, myself, am not a huge fan but this particular wine is one that Dionysus made specifically for the gathering tonight." She took a sip and was unbothered by it. Persephone thought the wine was strong. She had wine in the Underworld on occasion, but it was always sweet, never this strong. She took another sip and cringed again at the taste.

As time passed, her mother was nowhere to be seen. Persephone had nothing else to do but listen to the three virgin goddesses converse and sip the wine that was becoming more and more tolerable each time she tasted it. She felt a warm, tingly feeling in her stomach that crept its way up to her neck. She shivered as warmth spread over her. Pretty soon she was finished and immediately took another one that a sever offered. She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be underground.

Another swig of the Dionysian masterpiece had her walking away from the trio, almost stumbling on occasion. She leaned against a pillar and realized everything seemed blurry. _I hate being here,_ she thought. She pushed away from the pillar and stumbled into someone, almost falling in the process had they not caught her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hadesss…," she slurred. "Izzat you?" The man she addressed was not Hades but Poseidon who found her drunken state to be amusing. "

"I'm afraid not, Persephone." He said with a chuckle, setting her back on her feet. "You know Hades doesn't come to these things. How did you get the two of us confused anyway? We both know I'm more handsome than he is." This sent Persephone into a giggling fit, letting out a few hiccups.

"My husband is the sexiest god in all of Olympus!" Persephone all but shouted, throwing her head back and stumbling back into the pillar she had been leaning on.

"Oh, is that so?" Now Persephone knew that she was super drunk because the pillar had just talked. She turned to Poseidon to see if he heard it too, but he was. Persephone leaned against the pillar, accepting that it was alive and could understand her.

"Oh yes. He is also very kind and," she paused to hiccup. "I love him sooooo much." She felt faint at this point, almost as if she was going to lose consciousness at any moment. She could have sworn she felt the pillar hug her. Did pillars have arms? She looked up and the last thing she saw before her knees gave out were a pair of steel blue eyes burning into hers.

Persephone awoke in a large bed covered with silk sheets. She sat up and looked around only for a hand to reach out and gently push her back down. "Lay still, my love. You've had a rough night."

She knew that voice. "Hades?" she whispered into the dark.

A hand brushed against her forehead. "I'm here, Persephone." She could barely see the outline of his face in the darkness. She reached a hand out to touch his face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It seems as if you had a bit too much to drink, my little flower." His hand moved to cup her cheek. "You passed out and I caught you. I brought you to one of the spare bedrooms."

Persephone's hand covered the one that touched her cheek. A thought occurred to her then. "My mother…"

"Don't worry about her," Hades said. "She knows you're here and that you're safe. After seeing to it that you were alright she went back to the hall, no doubt to chew out Dionysus for making that insufferable concoction he calls wine." Persephone giggled at that. She still felt a little loopy from the wine. She pushed herself up and wrapped her arms around the king on the Underworld.

"I missed you," she whispered into his neck.

"And I missed you as well, my queen," he whispered back, tightening their embrace. As they held each other, a thought occurred to Persephone. She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"So, how much did you hear me say out there?" she asked hesitantly. She was quite embarrassed of herself and was happy that the darkness hid her blush. She could feel the muscles in Hades' face tighten into a grin.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that I happen to be the sexiest god in all of Olympus. "The little queen blushed at his words. It seems as though she caused quite a scene out there. She pulled back to look at her husband. Hades widened his grin. "Or was it just the wine that had you talking like that?"

"Oh, no no no," Persephone squeaked out. "What I said was the truth, Hades I swear it." She heard him laugh then and realized this was funny to him. She couldn't help but let out a laugh of her own. She supposed the whole thing was pretty funny looking back on it. Persephone then observed the situation she was in currently. She was in a bed with her husband. Alone. In a dark room with an oil lamp for dim lighting. It did not seem like anyone would be coming to look for her since they knew where she was. And she would not see Hades for another two months. She grinned mischievously. _I might as well use this to my advantage._

"Of course, you are the sexiest god, my loving husband," she kissed him then scooted across the bed to turn the lamp on just enough so that she could see him. Persephone looked into Hades' eyes and his bore back at hers. "And I miss you. I miss you terribly." She could not stop the tear that escaped her eye at that statement. The emptiness she felt inside of her while she was away from him mixed with the large amount of alcohol she consumed had contributed to it.

Hades was embracing her within seconds, wiping her tear away before whispering in her ear. "Shh Persephone, I am here now. Let's make the most of our time together." He captured her lips with his. What started out as a sweet and innocent kiss turned into a heated and desperate one ignited by the passion and desire that brewed within them. The queen of the Underworld let her hands explore her king's chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. They stopped once to gasp for air before continuing their attack on each other's mouths. Their tongues battled for dominance. Without breaking their kiss, Hades picked up Persephone and planted her on the bed while he loomed over her, deepening the kiss.

Persephone finally broke the kiss and looked at her husband. No words needed to be said as the message came across loud and clear. They would have each other at that moment. Without time to waste, Hades made quick work of his wife's dress. He discarded it on the floor along with his own clothing. Hades dived back into his wife's embrace, peppering her face with kisses. He then moved to her neck, making sure every inch of it was covered with his lips. He moved from the delicacy that was her perfect neck to her shoulder, once again making sure he claimed every surface of it with his lips. Once he was satisfied, he kissed his way down her arm slowly and deliberately before ending with a kiss on her hand.

Below him, Persephone let out a sigh of pleasure. She grasped his hand as he worshipped his goddess. She could always count on her husband to turn a bad night into a good one. The immense amount of desire and need was bubbling up inside of her and she could take no more of his gentleness. She sat up and captured his face in her hands.

"Hades," she began. "I need you in the worst way. Please take me. Don't hold back." It looked like that's all she had to say because the next thing she knew she was bent over the bed, Hades taking his place behind her.

"Before I take you, my precious," he crooned. His hand that has been placed at the back of her neck slowly rubbed down her back to her bottom. "I overheard that you may have confused someone for me, hm? A certain god of the oceans?" The hand now rubbed her ass. Persephone felt a wetness pooling between her legs at the sensation.

"Enjoying this aren't we? Do you need a little lesson as to who I am so you don't forget?" _Yes. _"Answer me, please my dear."

"Yes, Hades. Please, a little lesson won't hurt." Persephone was practically shaking with anticipation. He had only spanked her once before when things got intense in the bedroom one night. She yelped when it happened, and he immediately apologized but she assured him that she kind of like it. She couldn't wait for him to do it again.

Hades rubbed her slowly, ever so slowly. Persephone didn't think he was going to do it but after a minute of him rubbing her she heard a slap and felt a sting. It didn't sting for long, however as the pain soon turned to pleasure. Persephone closed her eyes and let out a moan at the contact. Hades did not say a word as he rubbed the mark his hand had left. He instead slid his hand slower towards her glistening arousal. He massaged the area, hearing Persephone gasp before letting out a moan and gripping the sheets.

Hades continued his massaging, getting his queen good and wet. Once he felt she was wet enough, he inserted not one, but two fingers. Persephone gasped again. He pumped two fingers in and out of his wife, taking great pleasure in the sounds she made as he pleasured her. Soon the need was too much as his own desire ached. He removed his fingers and replaced it with himself, sheathing his entire length inside of her. Persephone pressed her face into the bed, letting out a muffled scream. She couldn't be too loud lest someone was walking past the room and heard her scream. That someone would likely be her mother.

All thoughts left her head when she felt Hades slip out and in again. She felt his hands grip her waist holding her in place as he thrusted into her core. Persephone had her eyes tightly closed her hands clutching the blankets on the bed, knuckles turning white from force of her clenched fist. Hades wasted no time, gradually speeding up his thrusts until he was going impossibly fast. Persephone let out groans and moans and eventually picked her head up to tell Hades she was close to her climax. Persephone did not know it was possible, but Hades picked up the pace and went even faster. She could not last.

"Hades I-I'm…," Persephone felt herself come undone. Hades emptied himself into her not long after, grunting and panting. He slipped out of her for the last time, collecting her in his arms and laying them both on the bed. Persephone rested her head on his chest as he buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent.

Hades could see that she was about to drift off and planted a kiss on her head. "Sweet dreams, my little queen," was the last thing she heard before falling asleep in the arms of her lover.


	4. Chapter 4

Persephone absolutely hated judging. Nevermind the fact that she was not really the one doing the judging. She put a word in here and there about a shade and where she thought they should go. It was really Hades that had the final say. She could participate more if she wanted to but it was not expected of her. The three kings had things handled most of the time. The king and queen only needed to be involved if there was a case that was considered questionable. On these occasions, Persephone never fully got involved in the judgements.

Unless the shade was a child.

Oh, those were the sad cases. It had been especially hard for Persephone when she had first encountered the shade of a young boy who stood before her. She had her head in one hand and Hades' in the other. When her eyes landed on the child, she instantly sat up and gripped her husband's hand tighter.

He could not have seen more than ten years. He was hunched over, his body pail and quite frail. He looked between the Underworld rulers, fear and uncertainty in his doe like eyes. Seeing the king and queen, he quickly averted his gaze to the floor. Persephone felt a shiver run down her spine. She was used to seeing children in the mortal realm so alive and full of cheer. This one was so…dead, lifeless, defeated. She felt her eyes tear up. The goddess felt her husband squeeze her hand and he stood up. The Underworld lord approached the young shade, bending on one knee so they were at the same height. After all, everyone was equal in death.

"Look at me, young one," Hades commanded gently. "There is no need to be afraid."

The child slowly looked up until he met Hades' eyes. He wrung his hands and bit his lip. "Will you tell me your name?"

"M-my name is Alexander, your highness," he managed to sputter out. Persephone felt her heart break for him. It was a good thing Hades had experience with judging children. This was new territory for her. She watched in silence.

"Ah, mighty Alexander. Do you know why you are here?" The little boy shook his head. "Well, young one, you are here because something happened before you entered my realm and I need to know what that was." The boy came before the king and queen because the circumstances surrounding his death left a grey area as to where he was to be sentenced. This was strange to Persephone because usually children were to be placed in the Elysian Fields. Why was he brought before them? She had a bad feeling about what the boy would say.

The boy looked at the ground again before looking at Hades again. "I was in bed going to sleep. My momma had just tucked me in. She was very kind to me. She always sang to me before I went to sleep. But my papa…," he trailed off.

"Go on, young one," Hades encouraged. "It's alright. You can tell me. Nothing will harm you here."

Alexander hesitated. He looked to Persephone who offered him a sad smile before looking back to Hades who offered a smile of his own. He took a deep breath, ready to tell his story. Persephone braced herself for what she would hear. "My papa did not like me. He said I should not have been born. He kicked me and hit me. My momma was very kind. She told him to stop when he hit me. But he hurt her too. I heard her screaming before I fell asleep." Persephone's grip on her throne tightened. "I looked out of my room and he slapped her. Poppa slapped momma so bad. She hit her head and I think she fell asleep after that." Tears were in her eyes again. "I tried to wake her up. I called her name over and over again." Persephone started breathing erratically, tears falling freely now. "Then poppa hit me, and I told him to stop but he-"

At that moment the court was interrupted as the queen of the Underworld promptly fled the room. She ran through the large palace until she reached her chambers, slamming the door behind her. She flung herself onto the black silk of the bed, clutching a pillow and crying freely.

She must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing she knew was a hand gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and met the icy blue stare of her husband.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked her tenderly. Persephone said nothing, instead choosing to crawl into his lap and press her face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, my darling. I'm sorry, but unfortunately in cases like that, I do have to at least question the child."

Persephone lifted her head up to look at him with watery eyes. "Why was he even sent to you in the first place? I thought that he would have been sent to Elysium."

Hades cupped her face and wiped away a tear with his thumb pulling her closer to him. "You left before he could finish his story. His father chased him around their dwelling, threatening to harm him more. He caught him and threw him on the ground, but not before little Alexander grabbed on to a spear as a last resort. The father charged at him but ended up being impaled, Alexander died from the injuries he had sustained. He was sent to me because he killed his father. But it was in self-defense and his life was rough. He is now safe in the Elysian Fields."

It made Persephone feel better knowing that he was at peace. But she had to admit that she was slightly embarrassed. Everyone in that room saw the queen run off the second a child came to be judged. She was supposed to be able to deal with that. It came with the task of being a ruler. But she just could not do it. Hades saw how sorrowful she looked, guiding her to look at him once more. "Does something else trouble you?"

"I'm supposed to be queen, but I couldn't even sit in judgement today," Persephone confessed to her husband. "I'm terrible. How am I supposed to judge if I find a story like that unbearable to listen to?"

Hades rubbed her back as he listened to her speak. He pulled back at her question. He gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You are not a bad queen, Persephone. It was a very sad thing that happened to him. It is only natural to feel sorry for him. Nobody thinks you are a bad queen for crying. The whole kingdom loves you. They love how sweet, gentle, and caring you are. I adore you for it, as well. As for the judging, you have eternity to become more accustomed to it. I have no doubts about you becoming more confident in yourself."

His words made her feel a bit better. She supposed that it even got to him sometimes. She remembered how Hades has spoken to the young boy. He had got down on his level and spoke softly to him. He encouraged him to share his story. She realized that most people thought Hades to be the dark king of the Underworld. But she knew Hades the man. Her husband. Remembering the way he spoke to Alexander stirred something in her. His gentleness to not just him, but all his subjects. He had an air of authority about him but he was anything but cruel. Especially towards her.

No, he treated her with the utmost care. She was his precious wife. The stirring within her grew stronger, turning lustful. She found him simply arousing. The encounter with the child shade made him all the more appetizing. She stared into his eyes, too overcome with emotion to say what she wanted, hoping he could see what she wanted just from her desperate stare.

He seemed to get the message. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers. Their tongues met in a fiery frenzy, battling for dominance as their hands rushed to get each other undressed. He never failed to give her goosebumps. His kiss alone was enough to make that happen. She felt the heat surge through her as she felt the last of her robes fall off.

Hades left her lips to kiss her cheek, then her neck. He bit a spot on her porcelain neck that he knew was sensitive, grazing his teeth over it then nipping. She let out a hiss as he did so. He let out a groan of his own. Then he sank lower. First, he kissed her collarbone, the space between her breasts, her navel, until finally he was between her thighs.

Hades could see Persephone's arousal seeping out. He licked his lips before licking hers, indulging in her sweet taste. His tongue slipped in and out of her folds. Even has she reached her climax he remained, liking and sucking as her juices leaked out. He gave a gentle suck to both of her inner thighs before looking at his wife. Her hair was sprawled out. Her hands gripped the pillow she laid on. She breathed heavily as she tried to recover from the intense pleasure, that which was painted on her face clearly. His queen was truly beautiful.

Persephone was in total bliss. Her husband had just made her come undone with his mouth alone. Her king was simply remarkable. She thought of him comforting her, of him always taking care of her, watching out for her. He deserved some pleasure too. She sat up and grabbed his shoulders. She turned Hades and pushed him so now he was laying in the spot that she had been.

The goddess of spring took the god of the dead's member in her hands, pumping him while her tongue licked his tip. Hades let out a moan and let his fingers run through her hair, gripping it when she replace her hands with her mouth. She started out slow, only taking a little bit of him at a time. When she felt comfortable enough, she went deep, taking all of him into her mouth at once. Persephone knew what her husband liked. He loved seeing her put effort into her worship of him. A few more deep throats had him coming undone himself into her waiting mouth.

Watching her please him with her mouth had Hades wanting more of her. He pounced on top of her, kissing her with all the passion that he held for her. He wanted Persephone to know just how much he loved and cherished her.

He pulled back from their lip lock long enough to slip inside her. She opened her mouth to moan again but was silenced when Hades put his mouth on hers once more. He pumped himself inside of her, their kiss become more intense with each thrust. Their kisses became more sloppier, mouths wide open. They panted into each other's mouths. Soon, Hades could take no more. Persephone's slick insides were warm and tight. Her sweet scent filled his nose. Her little mewls and moans fueled him, drove him mad. He cried her name as he spilled into her, filling her with all he had in him before collapsing beside her.

Persephone had come with him and was genuinely exhausted. The day's events on top of the intense pleasure she had just experienced had taken a toll on her. She could barely move. Hades saw she was struggling to get closer to him and pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head and rocking her in his arms.

With his heartbeat as her lullaby, she fell asleep. Hades simply watched her for a while before he, too, succumbed to slumber, his entire world asleep on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Hades was wide awake. The sun was down in the world above and he was awake. Most of the Underworld residents were asleep but he was awake.

Hades was awake…and alone.

He turned his head and instead of being greeted by the image of his slumbering wife, he was greeted with the midnight sheets. He sighed and turned his head toward the ceiling. Hades and Persephone had gotten into an argument. When she said she would be going above for the night he didn't believe her. He didn't believe her when she stormed out of the palace.

He finally believed her when she didn't come to bed that night.

The bed was cold without her. He usually held her at night after they exchanged actions of passion. He'd look down at her, watching her breathe, mouth slightly agape. He'd smooth her auburn hair back and plant a kiss on her head, succumbing to Hypnos's spell as her scent filled his nose.

Hades sighed. He had tried to sleep and let her blow off steam, but it was proving to be very difficult. The God of the Dead knew he had to make things right between them. He got out of bed and got dressed, making sure to bring his helm. It was necessary if Persephone went where he thought she did.

As soon as he arrived in the Upperworld he could see that Demeter was pleased Persephone was visiting her. Patches of grass were coming through the snow-covered landscape, life when there should have been death. Hades donned his helm and made his way to Demeter's home.

Even though he was invisible, he was grateful for the black of night. It made him more confident as he approached the front door. Hades took a deep breath and made to open the door…only for it to fling open on its own. He saw Persephone fly by in a whirl closely followed by Demeter.

"And what are you going to do now? Go back to _him_?" Demeter had stopped halfway to the forest, Persephone had gotten so far ahead she was now on the edge of it. She practically shouted at her daughter.

His dread queen rolled her eyes and turned around. "Yes, mother I'm going back to my husband who I love. I'll see you in six months." She blew her mother a kiss and resumed her romp into the forest. Demeter let out a snarl before retreating to the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hades had taken advantage of the argument and made his way closer to Persephone while the two were shouting. He followed her as she ran and watched as she rested against a tree. The look on her face said it all. She was mad. Hades couldn't blame her. She argued with her husband and her mother all in one day. He was just about to take his helm off and embrace her when he heard her voice. "I know you're there, Hades I could hear you following me."

Knowing he was found out, Hades took off his helm and went to stand by his wife. The two of them stared at each other for a while before Persephone broke the silence.

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize to me?" Persephone's eyes bore into his with a heaping dose of anger. Her arms were crossed, and she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I hardly see what I need to apologize for," Hades regarded his wife calmly. "We were just having a disagreement on something, nothing more."

Persephone let loose a growl of frustration. "Your head is so thick that you have no idea how wrong you are."

Hades narrowed his eyes. "Persephone, I tire of this. Please come home with me it's very late." His queen deepened her frown and shook her head. Hades was now enraged. He came up to the realm he hated to get his wife back and now she was refusing. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. "You want an apology? I'm sorry I came to get my wife because I missed her." He took a few steps towards her. The closer he got, the louder he became. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get a wink of sleep tonight." He closed the gap between them. "I'm sorry I was cold all by myself." He put his arms on both sides of her, trapping her against the tree. He lowered his head so he was nose to nose with her and he could feel her breath on his lips. "And lastly, I'm sorry I missed my wife," he all but screamed this. Persephone did not flinch.

They stared at each other, the tension growing between them. It was broken when Persephone threw her arms around Hades and devoured his mouth with hers. Hades grabbed the back of her head, keeping their lips locked. His other arm snaked along her waist, pulling the rest of her body close to him. They made out in a frenzy, hands roaming each other's bodies. Persephone pulled back to look him in the eyes. He knew that look.

With a wave of his hand the both of them were bare. Persephone practically leaped into her husband's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel him hardening for her and she inwardly chuckled. His hands gripped her bottom tightly. The goddess of spring let out a hiss as she felt his nails dig into her skin. It was painful, but the pleasure she got from it cancelled out all the pain.

Hades put her down after he was so erect, he started to ache. He needed her and he needed her now. "Turn around, love," he growled into her ear, giving it a nibble. She complied, leaning on the tree as she bent over, exposing her precious flower to him. The Unseen One licked his lips and positioned himself at her opening. His tip touched her folds and he could already feel how wet she was. He smirked. What a precious little queen she was.

Hades grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled as he thrusted into her hard. Persephone let out a scream of pleasure as his flesh made contact with hers again and again. He pounded her relentlessly, making sure she understood the anguish and pain he went through while she was gone. His free hand curled around to massage and her breasts that swung with each thrust. He pinched her nipples and planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

The king of the Underworld grunted hard, his movements picking up speed, desperation setting in. Persephone was on the verge of tears from the pure pleasure she was experiencing. Her senses overloaded and she climaxed, her walls constricting around his girth. Hades followed his wife in ecstasy shortly after, erupting inside her.

The two of them stayed in the same position while they caught their breaths. Hades pulled Persephone upright and embraced her as darkness enveloped them. When it dissipated, they were back in their room in the Underworld. Hades picked his wife up and carried her to bed. After laying her down gently, he wrapped his body around hers, cocooning her in warmth and love. He stared at her as she lay her head on his chest. Hades buried his head in her hair and inhaled her scent, his hand playing with a wayward strand. Persephone mewled before nuzzling into him.

Hades was on the verge of sleep when a thought popped into his head. He had to apologize to her. What he did to her was not nice at all. "Persephone", he whispered to her gently. His queen looked up at him with spring green eyes. "I'm sorry I ate the last sweet cake at dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the support everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Persephone found many things arousing about her husband. It was the deep tone of his voice that sent shivers down her spine. It was his strong jawline that she couldn't help but admire. It was the muscular build of his perfect body that had her mouth watering. She could not have asked for anything better. What really drove her absolutely crazy was when he got mean, when he used his authority.

She watched as he judged a shade that would most likely be sent to Tartarus. The Dread Queen sat on her ivory throne with her legs crossed, causing the slit in her gown to expose almost her entire long leg, all the way up to her thigh. The shade that Hades was addressing seemed to take notice.

Persephone saw this as a chance to have some fun. Hades stopped his speech when Minos pulled him over for a brief discussion. Persephone made sure she caught the shade's eye before stretching one of her legs out as far as it to go, giving him a sultry smile as she slowly and deliberately rubbed her hand up her leg starting with her knee. When she reached her mid-high, she squinted her eyes and licked her lips. The shade looked at her with lust in his dead eyes.

The goddess noticed him make a motion to move towards her, but Hades' voice stopped him.

"Ah, I see you seem to be entranced by my wife, you wretched excuse for a mortal? I will admit she is quite breathtaking." Hades moved closer to the petrified shade. "You know, my queen has been sitting here the whole time I have been reading off your crimes. She knows of the rapist and abuser that you are." The shade was forced to his knees. "She is not impressed by your crimes. She is quite disgusted." The shade shivered as chains appeared on his wrists. "But most importantly." Hades leaned down to whisper in the shade's ear. "She is _mine_".

It was then that the shade disappeared in a fury of flames. And it was then that Persephone realized the one thing about her husband that turned her on the most: his possessiveness of her. Persephone stood up very suddenly. Hades locked eyes with her and she saw the madness in them. "Leave us." She commanded her court with authority, every bit the queen she had become. Once everyone had left, she ran to Hades who caught her in his strong arms, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Persephone engaged with Hades in a liplock so intense, she was sure her lips would be bruised. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Persephone ran her hands through her husband's long hair. Hades cupped her bottom, holding her securely in places as his lips left hers to kiss her jaw, ending up at her throat which he nibbled and sucked. Persephone let out a mewl that echoed in the empty throne room. She pulled away long enough to issue a single command. "Now".

Hades was more than ready to lay claim to his wife. He swiftly strode to his ebony throne which was a tad bigger than hers. They would need the extra room. He deposited her on the throne, capturing her lips again. She let out a moan and he could feel himself harden. The Queen of the Underworld broke away from her king to bring her legs up so she was on her knees. She then turned around and bent over so she was hugging the back of the throne.

Hades roughly pulled her dress aside and worked quickly to get himself undressed. His cock was pulsing by the time he brought it to her wet entrance. With a single thrust Hades entered his wife, the two of them let out a satisfied moan as he did. They were like this sometimes. Little foreplay was needed when they wanted each other as intensely as this. Persephone gripped the back of the throne as Hades pounded into her. She could not help but scream out at the intense pleasure she felt being penetrated by her husband over and over again, going deeper each time. Hades took the liberty of reaching under her to tear at the fabric covering her breasts, pinching her nipples. Persephone did not know how much more of it she could take. They hadn't even been going at it for that long and now she was going to finish. She realized that the rhythm Hades was going at seemed to falter, he was close to.

Finally, Persephone let out a cry that signaled her release and she heard Hades do the same. The spring goddess was too weak to do anything. She was grateful when Hades pulled her upright, covering up her breasts before sitting on his throne, pulling her into his lap. She could feel his release dripping down her leg, but she paid it no mind. She was too tired to even care. All she could register was a light kiss to her forehead before she felt the darkness consume her.

Hades watched his queen doze off in his lap. His thoughts turned to the shade from earlier and he clutched her even closer to him. No one lusted after his Persephone unless they wanted to end up in a pretty little cell in Tartarus. She was his and his alone and would remain that way until the end of time.

Persephone awoke some time later to find that she was in bed with her husband. How long had she been out since their coupling in the throne room? Hades looked like he was out cold. She watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Persephone carefully scooted closer to him and rested her head on his bare chest. She loved him with all her heart. The dread lord of the Underworld held her heart and she was so grateful for it. Hades was not the monster mortals perceived him to be. He was a very kind and thoughtful god. Though, maybe he reserved this side of him to be shown to her and her alone.

Persephone rubbed her hand down his body from his chest down his stomach and stopped just before she reached his member. She hesitated, wondering if she should attempt to pleasure him now while he slept, or if he would not care for it. Realizing that the latter through was stupid and that he would accept it wholeheartedly, Persephone grabbed his cock and started rubbing it. Up and down. Up and down. She went at a steady rhythm. Hades moaned a bit, not seeming to be fully awake. Persephone decided to take it up a notch. She crept down under the covers and positioned her mouth over his member. Holding her hair in one hand, she used the other to pump him while taking him in her mouth.

Hades moaned loudly this time. Persephone was sure he was awake when he reached under the covers to take her hair in his hand, allowing her to use both of her hands to pump and twist as she sucked. Soon it got to be too much for Hades. He screamed her name as he found his release. Persephone licked up the remnants and crawled back up to her husband. He immediately took her into his arms as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. He was every bit hers as she was his. Before succumbing to sleep, she heard him whisper into her ear, into the night.

" I love you, Persephone."


	7. Chapter 7

If there was ever a favorite memory that Persephone had of her and Hades, it would have to be the first time they shared a bed together. Though, they had done more than just share a bed. That night they opened themselves up to each other. They opened their hears and minds to one another and bathed in each other's love.

It was their wedding night. Well, that is to say, their "official" wedding night that occurred after the pomegranate agreement and after Persephone came to terms with her feelings for him. The servants of Hades had really outdone themselves with the decoration. They had brought down flowers that Persephone had liked from the world above and used them to decorate the grand ballroom the ceremony would be held in. Persephone remembered walking down the aisle, arm in arm with Demeter who did of exactly approve of the marriage but knew it was bound to happen anyway due to them gaining Hera's blessing. Demeter had just put on a fake smile and walked her down the aisle, somewhat happy that Persephone was happy. The goddess of spring had looked absolutely radiant in the dress that Hades had designed specifically for her. It was black and long with a slit on one side that stopped at her mid-thigh. The neck was low cut, exposing a tad bit of cleavage. The gown was covered in precious jewels, making her look every bit a queen. She held a bouquet of only the most beautiful flowers on Earth.

But for Persephone, it wasn't about the decorations or the gown or the flowers. It was about the god that was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. It was her Hades. The one who she would spend the rest of her days with. Her heart pounded when he took her hands in his and she stared into his ocean blue eyes. They said their vows and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Then that was it. They were together for eternity. Well, as far as eternity goes when they see each other for half a year.

A huge celebration ensued in the Underworld to celebrate the union of their king and queen. A feast and dancing ensued, things that would have been seen as taboo. Taboo, that is, until Persephone arrived and brought light to the world down below. It wasn't that Hades was a harsh or cruel ruler, it was just that they never really had huge celebrations until their king found his queen. Demeter had left just after the ceremony, bidding her daughter a fond goodbye and giving Hades a nod.

As time went on, Persephone grew tired. Hades noticed and offered to retire to bed with her. He scooped her up in his strong arms and off they were to their chambers. The new queen could hear her heart pound in her ears, nervousness setting in. She knew what she wanted. She did not want to be a maiden before the night was over. Once inside, Hades put her down and went to make sure the door to the terrace was locked. They both stared at each other until Hades noticed Persephone was shaking.

"My love," he began. "Are you cold."

Persephone shook her head. "No, dear Hades. I believe I am just nervous."

Hades brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them both. "My love, nothing has to happen if you do not wish for it to. We could both go to bed at this very moment and I would be perfectly content with it." His eyes were genuine when she looked into them. She loved him even more for being so understanding. But she did not want to sleep just yet.

"I-I want to give myself to you, my husband. I want to become one with you. All I ask is for a little patience and the gentleness that I know you will give me." A lock of hair fell in her face as she said this and Hades brushed it away.

"We have all the time in the world, my queen," he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Persephone looked into his eyes once again, something she would come to find she enjoyed doing, and leaned forward. Her husband did the same and soon they were engaged in a passionate kiss. Her hands came up to cup his face and caress his jaw while his fingers brushed through her wavy hair. They got lost in each other. Her hands travelled from his face to his chest and he dropped his arms to wrap them around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

Persephone pulled away and started to undress herself. Hades stood by silently and watched as the dress dropped to the floor, revealing Persephone's nude form. She noticed him staring and blushed, bringing her arms up over her chest. Suddenly Hades was in front of her, gently removing her arms. He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "You are the most beautiful goddess in all the cosmos. Do not hide yourself from me, my beauty."

Persephone blushed even deeper but dropped her arms. Hades could not help but smile at her shyness. "Would you like me to disrobe as well?" She nodded. Hades then went about taking his royal garments off until he too was bare. Persephone could not help but look at him with wide eyes.

Hades chuckled when he saw the look she gave him, moving in to kiss her once more. While locked in their embrace, Persephone backed up until the back of her knees hit the bed. She broke the kiss and climbed onto the bed, laying on her back. Hades took that as the sign that she wanted to progress and laid on his side next to her, his head propped on his elbow. Persephone turned her head to face him and he kissed her again, moving his hand to her breast.

Persephone gasped when she felt his hand kneading at her breast. She felt pleasure as his hand worked its magic. She gasped again and moaned, arching her back at the sensation. Hades kissed her neck as she did this and she felt her senses heighten. It only got more intense when she felt his hand move between her legs, massaging her bud with the utmost care. Persephone moaned again and felt herself become wetter and wetter as Hades rubbed his fingers over her flower. Soon, she felt what she could only describe as pressure building. Her release was approaching.

"Hades..I-I feel like I'm…" Her voice turned into almost a scream as she came all over his fingers. Her body shook with pleasure as she watched Hades bring his hand to his mouth and lick her essence off his fingers. Persephone felt herself wanting more. She pulled Hades closer to her until he was on top, his arms on either side of her head.

"Perseohone," he whispered. "I am going to enter you very slowly. There is a chance that it may hurt just a bit. Let me know if you want me to stop and I will." She nodded. He entered her very slowly. She was very tight and slick and he found himself being lost to pleasure and he was not even halfway in her. He glanced at his wife to see how she was doing. Her eyes were shut and scrunched up. Her auburn hair was spread out all around pillows, a few tendrils partly covering her breasts. Her mouth was parted slightly. Hades thought she was perfect.

"Persephone," he whispered again. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Are you alright?" She nodded. Hades entered her the rest of the way, breaking her maidenhood. A few years escaped his wife's enchanting eyes, but Hades kissed them away. He had stopped to give her time to adjust, then they moved as one. His hands entwined with hers and their lips locked in a tender embrace again and again. He had kissed her everywhere his lips could touch. Their moans harmonized and gave noise to their symphony. Soon they had both reached their climax and the two gave in to sleep entwined in each other's arms.

They had made love countless times since that night but Persephone knew that to her and Hades, the first time will always be the best and most special.


End file.
